


A Change in Fate

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Ozai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Beta Iroh, Beta Iroh’s wife, Beta Lu Ten, F/M, Good Ozai, Izumi is baby, Kya isn’t dead, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kya, Omega Ursa, Omega Zuko, Pregnant Zuko, Zuko and Azula are babies, alpha Azula, iroh’s wife’s name is Liu, omega Ty Lee, so cute, they named their turtle ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Azula and Zuko’s life as children if they weren’t stuck in a war.They grow happily even with terrible parents.They learn to live with each other and make friends along the way.Azula and Zuko finally get the childhood they deserve.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar)/Original Female Character, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266





	A Change in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fluffy I can’t-

Around age 5  
“I’m sorry, Zuzu,” Azula mumbles dejectedly.

Zuko smiles at her lovingly. “It’s fine, Lala.”

Azula looks up at him, incredibly upset. “No, it’s not! Alphas don’t cry!”

Zuko sits next to her. “Lala, I’m an omega, right?”

Azula sniffles. “Right.”

“Does that mean I can’t bend?” Zuko asks, pulling Azula into his lap.

Azula shakes her head. “No, your fire is so pretty and warm!”

Zuko hugs her close. “See? Alphas can feel feelings. Omegas can fight. Not everything black and white, Lala.”

“But Sifu said-” Azula starts.

“Sifu is wrong. He hurts you everyday. He is mean and a liar and he thinks the Fire Nation should rule everything,” Zuko says firmly.

Azula looks at him, expression unreadable. “So, will you ever leave me to train with him alone?”

Zuko looks her dead in the eye. “No. Never. He’s just going to hurt you. I love you too much to let you go.”

Azula finally beams at him. “Good. Because I’d choose you over him any day.”

Zuko smiles at her and kisses her cheek. “I hope so. Let’s go inside. I stole some mochi when Father wasn’t looking.”

Azula positively lit up. “Really?!”

Zuko grins. “Really, really.”

Azula hugs her brother. “You’re the best.”

Around age 6  
Zuko was tearing through the place, panicking.

“Mother! Father!” Zuko yells as he sees his parents talking.

Neither were happy at being disrupted but they turned to look at him anyways.

“What, Zuko?” Ozai snaps harshly.

When Zuko flinches, Ozai sighs but picks up the boy and kisses his forehead as an apology.

“Azula is missing,” Zuko says desperately.

Ursa suddenly looks guilty for a second but the expression vanishes. “She’s by the turtleduck pond.”

Zuko thanks her and rushes towards the pond as soon as Ozai lets him down.

There he sees Azula passed out under the tree, hand held with half a loaf of bread and happy turtle ducks next to her.

Zuko carefully picks her up and brings her to his room.

He tucks her into bed before laying down next to her, curling around her in the blanket.

Azula subconsciously presses into the crook of Zuko’s neck where his scent is the strongest.

Zuko smelt like chocolate and fire lilies.

It had become Azula’s favorite smell.

Azula smelt like forest fire, smoke and burning wood.

Despite it smelling destruction, it’s what made Zuko feel the safest.

“Zuzu?” A sleepy Azula asks.

“It’s me, Lala,” Zuko says quietly. “What happened?”

“I was training and accidentally burned someone. Dad yelled at me,” Azula murmurs.

Zuko frowns. “But that’s not all, is it?”

Azula shakes her head. “I took some bread from the kitchen for the turtleducks and mom scolded me for not asking the cook nicely. But I did! Really, promise. I did. And I got a big piece so we both could but mom said you were busy.”

Zuko’s heart broke. “Lala, I wasn’t busy.”

Zuko feels tears soak into his shirt. “I know. But mom thinks I’m a monster. She thinks I’m going to hurt you.”

Zuko wipes away her tears. “Lala, listen to me. I don’t care that you’re an alpha, I don’t care what happens. You can always come to me, no matter how old we are or what’s happening. Got it?”

Azula smiles a tiny bit. “Got it.”

“Go to sleep,” Zuko murmurs, kissing her forehead.

Azula nods and quickly falls asleep, tired from the day’s activities.

Zuko falls asleep, mentally preparing how to make Azula feel better the next day.

Around age 7  
“Zuko!” A voice shrieks.

Zuko jolts awake just in time to see a joyous Azula jump into bed with him.

Unfortunately, the bed is very bouncy and both children end up flying off.

Azula ends up on top of Zuko, neither really hurt, but both sprawled across the floor.

They share one look and burst out laughing.

“What was so important you had to break my back?” Zuko jokes.

Azula lights up, remembering her important news. “Look at my fire!”

Azula opens her palms and instead of her usual red fire hawks, blue flame phoenixes danced from her fingertips.

“Woah,” Zuko breathes in shock.

Azula looks at him apprehensively. “Is it good?”

“Good? Lala, that was amazing! You’re the best firebender in the world!” Zuko cheers.

Azula beams at the compliment.

Never in her life had she worked to satisfy anyone but her brother.

They were all they had.

Zuko stopped trusting his mother and father after they both started being happy around each other again.

Apparently, his mother had finally cut things off with some guy she used to like and her and Ozai finally had a faithful marriage.

But they were still neglectful and uncaring of their children.

Azula was always overworked in her training and alpha heiress duties and Zuko was always prepping for some test while simultaneously trying to keep Azula happy.

“Zuzu?” Azula asks carefully.

Zuko finally looks at her face, tearing his eyes away from the dancing flames colored a rich azure color.

“Can I see your special trick?” Azula asks.

Zuko looks around to make sure no guards are peeking and nods.

Azula grins and backs off slightly so Zuko could show her.

Zuko stands and takes a deep breath before facing towards the sun.

He places his hands under where Azula assumed there were sunbeams and does a practiced motion.

Beams of light danced across the room in various shapes and patterns as Zuko controls them very carefully.

Azula and Zuko were both very gifted children.

Azula with blue fire and impeccable lighting control and Zuko with lightbending and the ability to redirect lighting.

Azula claps very fast when Zuko finishes.

The prince bows dramatically and causes Azula to smile before rushing to hug him again.

“That was amazing!” Azula gushed.

“Not as cool as your fire,” Zuko counters.

Both of their stomachs growl.

They both look down at their stomach and then each other before dissolving into giggles.

“Let's go eat breakfast, hm?” Zuko questions.

Azula beams. “Let’s.

Around age 9  
Zuko knocks on the door.

“Come in,” a tired voice says from inside.

Zuko peeks through the door and sees Azula’s tearstruck face on the other side.

He slowly walks into the bedroom but doesn’t say anything.

He sits next to her and pauses for a minute.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he finally says.

Azula remains quiet.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so mad over the fact that you spilled ink on some papers. I didn’t think before I spoke. I’m sorry, Lala,” Zuko says sincerely.

There was a beat of silence before, “You aren’t leaving me, are you?”

Zuko's heart breaks and he pulls Azula in for a tight hug. “No, Lala, I’d never ever leave you.”

“Promise?” Azula whispers.

Zuko nods solemnly. “On my life.”

“I threw lightning today,” Azula informs him.

Zuko frowns. “You always throw lightning.”

Azula smiles a little. “But this time I did it without getting one single hair out of place.”

Zuko gapes at her. “Really?”

Azula grins. “Really, really.”

Static electricity was very hard to control when working with lighting so many people didn’t bother because they always lost control.

Azula was the first person Zuko had ever heard about that could do that.

“That’s what you came rushing to tell me, huh?” Zuko asks.

Azula nods.

“I’m really sorry,” Zuko says again.

Azula closes her eyes as they both lay under the blankets in her bed. “I forgive you.”

Before Zuko can say more, Azula curls up against him and the two stay that way for the rest of the night.

Around age 10  
“Zuzu?” A voice asks.

Zuko feels another rocket of pain go through him.

This was one of his worse heats and it was killing him.

“Lala, you should go,” Zuko says, voice not able to mask his pain.

Azula clambers onto bed next to him. “You look sick. Is this what a heat is?”

Zuko manages to nod slightly.

Azula looks at him thoughtfully. “Can’t an alpha help you through?”

Zuko feels his eyes widen. “Lala, you can’t help me. It’s not what you think.”

Azula frowns but moves away.

She quickly leaves the room and Zuko is once again drowning in pain.

In a short five minutes, he hears the door open.

He opens his eyes to see Azula attempt to close the door with a mountain of food in her hands.

Zuko can’t help but laugh through his pain when he sees it’s their favorite food.

Azula hops onto the bed again and starts organizing everything.

“Zuzu, could you get up for a second?” Azula asks.

Zuko nods and gets out of bed to sit on his couch.

He watches with mild amusement as Azula runs all over the room to collect anything soft or of importance to Zuko.

She built a huge blanket fort and threw everything inside.

She set up pillows, games, foods, and made everything to Zuko’s liking.

Zuko realized the more time he was around Azula and her comforting scent, the less his heat hurt.

She made sure to make his nest as perfect as possible.

“Zuzu, hurry up!” Azula squeals pulsing him inside.

Zuko sat inside, in awe with what Azula made.

“Zuzu?” Azula says.

“Yes, Lala?” Zuko says.

Suddenly a quacking noise comes from one of the pillows.

Zuko whirls around and sees a baby turtleduck looking back at him.

“Lily?” Zuko questions.

The little creature squawks in recognition.

“She was always your favorite,” Azula says.

She peeks in and on top of her head was her favorite turtleduck, Periwinkle.

“That’s everything important,” Azula says, about to walk away.

Zuko chuckles and shakes his head. “No, Lala, it’s not.”

Azula feels panic rise in her chest. “It’s not? What did I forget? Blankets? Pillows? Another turtle duck, I’m pretty sure Celia is still out there waiting for you?”

Zuko smiles and pulls Azula and Periwinkle inside. “No, Lala. You. You're my favorite thing in the whole world.”

Azula’s grin is blinding as she hugs Zuko tightly.

Periwinkle and Lily sit on some pillows on the side, occasionally stealing a grape or bite of bread.

Azula and Zuko stayed up the whole night telling stories and making shadow puppets.

They fall asleep with Zuko wrapped around Azula as Periwinkle and Lily sleep over their stomachs, where their chi is so strong, it makes a mini heating pad.

When Ozai and Ursa go to check on them, Ursa bursts into laughter when she sees the food in the fort and Ozai chuckles at their children's antics.

Ursa hits his head when he steals a cinnamon roll from the pile.

Around age 11  
“Lu Ten! Help!” Azula shrieks, running across the beach.

Azula and Zuko were at Ember Island with Iroh and Lu Ten for the next month or so.

Ozai and Ursa were on an important business trip to Omashu so they sent Zuko and Azula to Iroh and Lu Ten.

They both were betas, so nothing could really stop them from babysitting.

Lu Ten turns around and barely manages to catch Azula as she jumps into his arms.

Zuko was running after her, laughing.

Lu Ten gasps in fake horror and slowly runs from Zuko.

“Lu Ten, you bully, I know you can go faster!” Azula yells indignantly.

Before Lu Ten can respond, he’s falling over as Zuko tackles his legs.

The three of them end up in a pile of limbs in the sand.

Lu Ten is at the bottom, flattened against the hot sand pressed up against his face and very possibly in his mouth.

Azul is on top of his shoulders, hair sticking up on every way possible and sand sticking to her ocean wet skin.

Zuko is half on and half off Lu Ten as a lobster-crab decides to sit on his stomach.

“Lu Ten, don’t. Move,” Azula whispered.

“What happened?” Lu Ten whispers back.

“I don’t know why we’re whispering, it’s a lobster-crab, not a platypus-bear,” Zuko says, slightly annoyed.

“What if it bites you?” Azula asks.

“Then Zuko dies,” Lu Ten says simply.

Azula lets out a gasp of shock.

Iroh chuckles form where he is watching on the beach house porch.

Azula reaches past Lu Ten and grabs a stick.

“Leave my brother alone!” The young alpha declares, hitting the lobster crab off of Zuko.

Azula hugs Zuko tightly after the small creature skittles back into the water.

Lu Ten snickers. “He wouldn’t die if it bit him, you know.”

Azula stands up triumphantly. “I don’t care. I saved his life.”

Zuko nods solemnly. “She did. I saw.”

Lu Ten snorts. “I’d be more concerned if you didn’t.”

At that moment, Iroh’s wife, Liu, comes out the door holding a tray of bowls filled with ice cream. “Who wants ice cream?”

All three kids snap to attention and race to get to Liu first.

The woman laughs boisterously as she is attacked with many hugs from her family.

“Love you, Aunty,” Azula says, snuggling into her billowing robes.

“Me too!” Zuko adds.

“Me three,” Lu Ten says.

“Look, it can count,” Zuko teases.

Lu Ten gasps in offense. “Whoever taught you sarcasm is going to pay!”

Azula frowns. “What’s scargasm?”

Iroh smiles down at her from the side. “Nothing you need to know yet.”

Lu Ten spends the rest of the day running from two hyperactive children as Iroh sips tea on the side with Liu.

Around age 12  
“Sokka! Katara!” Azula yells, running to the Turtle Duck pond.

The Water Tribe siblings rush to hug her.

Zuko was still sitting by the pond.

“Azula, you’ve grown so tall!” A voice says from the doorway.

Azula looks up just in time to see Kya and Hakoda.

The female omega picks her up and places her on her hip.

Azula gasps, touching Kya’s hair. “It’s so pretty!”

Kya laughs. “Thank you.”

Hakoda grins. “A little birdie told me that Azula is a great firebender.”

“The best,” Ozai corrects from behind.

“Long time, no see, old friend,” Hakoda greets, hugging Ozai.

“Let’s go to the tea room,” Ursa says kindly from the doorway.

Kya seems to remember something and whispers something to the other adults.

Ursa shares a silent conversation with Ozai before nodding.

Hakoda looks at the kids. “Everyone go pack. The Beifongs are taking you to the Southern Air Temple.”

Sokka gasps. “We get to see Toph and Aang!”

Ursa smiles. “I do believe they mentioned they would be stopping at Kyoshi Island for a certain someone too.”

“Suki!” Katara shrieks.

“Forgetting someone?” Ozai teases from the doorway.

Ursa lights up. “Ty Lee and Mai will also be accompanying you.”

The four kids light up at the prospect of meeting all their friends.

“Let’s go, Zuko!” Sokka yells

The young alpha drags Zuko to their shared room.

Katara giggles when Zuko trips and drags Azula with her.

The two female alphas raced to their room, careful of the servants in the palace.

Within an hour, a huge ship appears on the harbor with the Beifong insignia.

On the dock, 6 hyperactive kids were waiting.

Toph races down the sandy deck.

They put some sand on it so she could see a little bit.

Toph tackles Zuko in a hug since he’s the closest.

Ty Lee and Azula race up the deck, Katara and Mai trailing behind them.

Toph pinches Sokka in the arm when he ruffled her hair and the two drag a reluctant Zuko onto the deck.

“Sokka, look it’s a messenger hawk!” Toph points out.

“Where?” Sokka asks, looking around.

Ty Lee giggles. “Sokka, she’s blind.”

Sokka pouts. “You get me every time.”

Katara rolls her eyes. “Stop being stupid.”

Azula gasps. “She just pulled the s word.”

Mai suddenly grins and points to the side of the ship. “Look, elephant koi!”

All the kids peak over the side to ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ at the animal in the water.

“Wait!” Zuko interrupts. “That means we’re near Kyoshi Island! Suki’s coming soon!”

All the kids start babbling about how Suki was coming as the ship nears the dock.

“Suki!” They all yell and tackle the female alpha in a hug.

Suki laughs and attempts to hug the mass of children she called her friends back.

They all race back onto deck to watch the many different animals and make fun of each other till they get to the Southern Air Temple.

They are greeted by a joyous Aang and several monks, including Gyatso.

Immediately, Sokka and Aang start talking a million miles an hour about what happened while they were away.

Zuko and Katara politely greet Gyatso as the air benders make a cloud to carry the children to the temple.

Mai and Azula were trying to one up each other as they both bragged about their stuffed animal collection.

Ty Lee mumbled something about stupid alphas and Zuko had to agree, much to Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara’s dismay.

Ty Lee and Zuko were very close, being the only omega’s of the group.

Aang was a beta and everyone else was an alpha.

They were supposed to spend the week at the air temples and they were very excited.

But the trip had gone by fast and now they were on their last night, sulking in Ty Lee and Zuko’s room.

“I don’t wanna leave,” Azula whines.

Suki slumps. “It’s so boring without you guys.”

Sokka dramatically falls into a bemused Zuko’s lap. “How could we part after spending so much time together?”

“Get off me,” Zuko says and pushes Sokka onto Katara.

Katara laughs at Sokka’s expression of mock offense.

Aang suddenly lights up. “I heard Gyatso saying something about all of us staying together to learn bending and fighting!”

Ty Lee lights up. “Really?”

Mai squints at him. “Toph, is he lying?”

Toph snaps awake when Azula pokes her side. “What? Who?”

The tension is finally broken as they all start laughing.

They spent the last night of their visit laughing together.

Around age 13  
“Faster, Sokka!” Katara cheers.

“Move it, Zuko, let’s go!” Toph whoops.

Zuko and Sokka share a grin before sprinting down the pathway.

“C’mon Sokka!” Suki yells.

“I know you can go faster than that, Zuko,” Aang screams.

They finally make it to the finish, Sokka barely a centimeter in front of Zuko.

Sokka jumps in the air. “I win!”

“By barely an inch, jerk,” Zuko huffs.

Before Sokka can retort, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki come from the training villa, bruised and groaning in complaint.

The 8 kids had been sent to a training island somewhere right between the four nations to learn to be the best benders and fighters they could be.

It had been a year since they had been sent here and they were all learning wonderfully.

Suki was learning the Kyoshi form of fighting while Ty Lee learnt chi blocking and gymnastics.

Mai was learning with sharp objects like knives and bladed stars while Sokka learnt the different fighting styles of the nations.

Katara was learning waterbending very fast and Toph had taken to learning earthbending better quickly too.

Katara had accidentally shown signs of bloodbending on the full moon and had panicked.

The teachers had calmed her down and assured her that though it could be dangerous, it had been used to medically help others.

Katara also had magical spirit healing water powers according to Sokka.

Toph already had the ability to use seismic sensing, so the rest was a breeze.

She also made metalbending exist after someone specifically told her it was impossible.

Zuko finally showed the world his ability to lightbend and Azula’s blue fire got stronger each day.

They discovered Aang was the Avatar and he accidentally overheard so now he was learning all four elements.

He also learnt to energybend and take away people’s bending which just about gave everyone a heart attack.

They were commonly tired, bruised, and weary at the end of the day but they had each other so they were pretty happy.

Mai flops onto Toph, who pats her back.

Ty Lee sprawls across a highly amused Aang’s lap as Suki just falls on the floor.

Katara snickers but helps her up onto the chairs.

“I want to sleep,” Mai’s muffled voice comes from Toph’s shoulder.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee go to their room.

Toph, Aang, and Katara head to their room as well with some complaints from Toph.

Suki stretches before finally standing again.

“Let’s go, Zuko,” Sokka calls.

“Wait, give me five- Sokka!” Zuko shrieks as Sokka grabs him and drags him by the collar of his shirt.

Suki snickers and helps him stand up to walk properly.

Zuko sticks his tongue out at Sokka and he immediately reciprocates.

The three are fumbling and laughing as they enter their rooms.

They were still out the second they hit the covers.

Around age 14  
“Guys, we have a problem,” Suki hisses, dragging Sokka in with her.

Katara pulls them into the room.

Inside, Ty Lee was braiding Mai’s hair with Azula laying in her lap.

Aang was playing cards with Toph and 5e abandoned pile was probably Katara’s.

Azula and Mai had started courting Ty Lee a month ago.

Katara and Aang were dating since Aang was a beta and didn’t need to be courted.

It didn't stop Katara from buying him an insane amount of gifts.

Toph was pretty happy alone for right now.

Suki and Sokka were together and very intent on trying to court a very oblivious omega.

“What’d he say?” Aang asked.

“He said it was so thoughtful for a friend,” Sokka groans.

Azula pinches the bridge of her nose as Mai sighs.

Ty Lee giggles as Toph facepalms.

“That boy is as oblivious as he is observant,” Toph mutters.

While Zuko could see his opponents’ next 10 moves from one movement, he was completely oblivious to Sokka and Suki’s courting.

Speaking of Zuko, he tears into the room, hair sticking out at odd angles and with nothing but some shorts on.

Sokka lets out a silent strangled sound as Suki discretely adjusts her pants.

Sokka and Suki were hiding behind the door and it was obvious that Zuko hadn’t seen them yet.

Mai and Ty Lee snicker.

“I need help,” Zuko says.

Aang and Toph are on their feet in an instant.

Toph bends some rock out of the ground and screams, “Whoever hurt Zuko has got hell to pay!”

Aang is airbending his tiny magnetic marbles in a very threatening way. “I’ve got your back, Zuko.”

Zuko shakes his head. “I just realized that maybe Sokka and Suki’s gifts are more than something to do with friends.”

Sokka’s breath hitches and Suki seems to vibrate with excitement.

Azula sighs in relief as Katara mutters a ‘finally.’

“What do you think they mean?” Ty Lee says, acting innocent.

“I think I forgot some important date,” Zuko blurts out. “Was it their birthday and I somehow forgot and they’re getting back at me by bombarding me with presents so I get them theirs?”

Everyone in the room audibly groans.

“Cmon, Zuko,” Mai cries. “Even you’re not this stupid.”

Zuko seems bewildered. “What? Why am I stupid?”

“Because of this,” Sokka says, emerging from behind the door.

“Sokka? What are you-” Zuko starts but is quickly interrupted.

Sokka’s lips are over his in a second.

In the distance, Ty Lee is squealing with Aang like giddy toddlers.

“Don’t hog the omega,” Suki scolds, taking her kisses.

Zuko was frozen.

“So those presents were courting gifts,” Zuko finally says.

Suki shrugs. “Depends. Do you say yes?”

Zuko was numb but says, “Yes.”

Sokka grins and picks him up before swinging him around.

Zuko shrieks but laughs as he’s picked up.

Life was pretty great.

Epilogue- around age 25  
“Izumi, honey, please don’t do that,” Zuko chides gently.

“Yes, mama,” the five year old alpha says obediently, backing away from the fire place.

She was a lightbender but still struggled with fire control.

Azula was next to Zuko, the two of them together with Izumi.

Izumi was Zuko, Sokka, and Suki’s daughter.

Right now, Zuko was Fire Lord and Sokka had left to the Southern Water Tribe so sort out some problems.

Suki was at Kyoshi island since it was initiation day for some girls to officially turn into Kyoshi Warriors.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee weren’t ready for kids quite yet.

Toph had settled with an earth bender by the name of Haru in Omashu and had two daughters named Lin and Suyin.

Aang and Katara were at Kyoshi Island right now with their kids, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin to show them Avatar Kyoshi’s history.

Aang wasn’t as excited given that Kyoshi wasn’t exactly the most peaceful Avatar, but Katara told him all parts of history were important.

Today, Azula and Zuko decided to meet up before Azula left with her mates to tour the world.

Izumi runs to Azula and asks her to pick her up.

Azula laughs and hoists the little girl onto her hip.

“Sorry, Lala. This pregnancy is going to kill me. How Katara did it three times, only the spirits know. It took Sokka, Suki, and Izumi four months to convince me to give Izumi a sibling and now she has two on the way,” Zuko grumbles.

He was 9 months into his current pregnancy and would give birth any day now.

The healers had told him he was having twins this time, much to Sokka and Suki’s delight.

And, according to a very excited Katara, they were both probably benders.

One seemed to run at a lower temperature so he was most likely a water bender.

But the other took after her alpha mother and seemed to be very strong.

They think she’ll be an earth bender but she could just end up healthier than usual.

Three bending children were very rare but not unheard of.

Zuko was irritated he’d have to deal with three benders going through their rebellious phases in their teenage years.

But no one would know till they were born.

“Please, Zuzu, the pregnancy glow suits you,” Azula says fondly. “I can’t wait to meet my other niece and nephew.”

Zuko smiles softly before a pained hiss escapes him.

He leans heavily on a nearby pillar.

Azula quickly puts Izumi down and rushes to Zuko.

She guides him to the chairs and they two sit down, Izumi coming up to them.

“Are you ok, mama?” Izumi asks. “Is my brother and sister ok?”

Zuko smiles slightly. “They’re fine, Izumi, and so am I. Just a little cramp.”

Azula raises an eyebrow. “Really? Because that’s what you said last time and your water broke 5 minutes after.”

Zuko snorts. “I remember. I gave birth to a child that day. And Sokka fainted.”

The two chuckle remembering how Sokka dropped cold, much to Suki’s dismay, when Zuko’s water broke.

“It won’t happen this time,” Zuko says.

The second he stands up, he doubles over in pain.

“Mama? Your robe is wet near your legs,” Izumi says, slightly panicked.

She knew it wasn’t some kindergarten ’accident’.

“It won’t break, huh, Zuzu?”

“Shut up, Lala, and call the healer.”

“Mama, language!”

“Sorry, my little turtle duck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
